Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The invention relates to fitments for use in resealable dispensing closure assemblies to provide high-pressure sealing, to provide two or more dispensing modes and to control the movement of closure bodies in such closure assemblies. The invention also relates to resealable dispensing closure assemblies that incorporate such fitments and to tamper-evident features for closure assemblies.
Closure assemblies that are used on containers for pressurized contents, such as carbonated beverages, must be able to maintain a sealed condition even when subject to high internal pressures, which are typically 50 p.s.i.g. but which may, under some ambient conditions, exceed 100 p.s.i.g. High internal pressures may also be present in containers which contain non-carbonated beverages. For example, bottled water is often provided with a nitrogen charge in order to provide a positive internal pressure on the container to increase container strength and structural stability during shipping.
Known closure assemblies for containers for pressurized contents are characterized by several disadvantages. For example, such closures, which typically include a threaded aluminum or plastic cap, must be completely removed from the container to dispense the contents and must be threaded completely back onto the container to reseal it. Since the closure cap is detached from the container during dispensing, there is potential for the closure cap to become contaminated or misplaced. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a closure assembly which addresses this shortcoming in the prior art.
Another disadvantage associated with known closure assemblies for containers for pressurized contents is that such closure assemblies offer only one dispensing mode wherein the closure cap is entirely removed from the container and the product is poured directly through the container opening. This sole dispensing mode may be inconvenient for certain users. Consider an elderly or very young person of limited strength who is attempting to dispense a beverage from a large container, such as a 2-liter bottle, when it is full. Because they cannot support the entire weight of the container, the limited-strength user may tilt the container on a counter top and attempt to slowly pour the contents out. Since the entire closure is removed and the product will be dispensed in a relatively uncontrolled manner through the container opening, the product is likely to be spilled and wasted. It would therefore be desirable to provide a restricted flow closure assembly that offers a dispensing mode which provides more controlled dispensing of product than do prior art systems. On the other hand, other stronger users, who would like to pour the contents from the container at a faster rate, might find such a restricted flow closure assembly to be undesirable because the product cannot be dispensed quickly. It would therefore be further desirable to provide a resealable closure assembly that can be readily adapted to two or more dispensing modes and accommodate the dispensing preferences of a variety of users.
While resealable closures are generally known, and while it would be desirable to provide a resealable closure for containers of pressurized contents, there has not been widespread adoption of resealable closures in this area of the art. One reason for this is that, in general, resealable closures are relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture compared to the simple aluminum and plastic threaded cap closures of the prior art. Moreover, prior art resealable closures are typically not designed for use with pressurized contents.
Such prior art closures typically include a closure body that is threaded onto the container, and a spout engaging a separate set of threads on the closure body and rotatable relative to the closure body. The spout includes a dispensing orifice at its top and moves to an elevated position when rotated, moving the dispensing orifice from a sealing surface on the closure body and permitting flow of product.
Such known resealable closures have been widely adopted in containers for certain contents, such as shampoo or food condiments, but they have generally not been recognized as feasible or economical for pressurized content applications such as containers for carbonated beverages or non-carbonated liquids. The resealable closures of the prior art are usually costly because they incorporate relatively large numbers of parts and complex threaded features and molding techniques. For example, the closure body must be molded with two threaded portions: one threaded portion for securing the closure to the container finish and another threaded portion for securing the spout to the closure body. These aspects of the prior art, coupled with the perceived increased costs in adapting known resealable closures to high-pressure containers, have fostered a reluctance in the art to attempt to provide resealable closures in such applications. It would therefore be desirable to provide a resealable closure that is suitable for high-pressure applications and which may be manufactured economically.
Resealable closures also present a challenge in design with regard to tamper-evidence features. Known resealable closures typically incorporate two tamper-evident features, such as frangible members, one for evidencing tampering with the closure body relative to the container and another for evidencing tampering of the spout relative to the closure body. These features increase the manufacturing complexity and material and manufacturing cost of known resealable closures. It would therefore be desirable to provide a resealable closure which has improved tamper-evidence features compared to known prior art devices.
According to one aspect, the invention provides a fitment that may be incorporated into a closure assembly that provides a re-sealable dispensing capabilities and at least one high-pressure seal. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chigh-pressurexe2x80x9d is intended to refer to positive pressures that are typically associated with carbonated beverages and other pressurized products, which pressures are typically in the range of 50 to 100 p.s.i.g. Also, as used herein, the term xe2x80x9cclosure assemblyxe2x80x9d refers to a combination of sub-parts, which typically include a fitment and a closure body, and which could include other components such as a lid. The term xe2x80x9cfinishxe2x80x9d is intended to refer to features on the exterior surface of a container, including features for attaching a closure assembly thereto and may include one or more threads, one or more snap-fit features or a threadless, smooth sliding finish for sliding attachment of a closure assembly.
Exemplary fitments and closure assemblies which embody this aspect of the invention include a fitment with a plug seal and a sealing post extending in a direction generally opposite the plug seal. The plug seal is adapted to engage an interior surface of a container to provide a high-pressure seal. The plug seal may include one or more snap-fit beads or snap rings which engage respective snap grooves formed on the container interior surface. The fitment sealing post has a fitment sealing surface that is adapted to engage a sealing surface around a dispensing orifice formed in a spout of a closure body that cooperates with the fitment.
In a preferred form, the fitment includes a deck, and the plug seal extends below the deck, whereas the sealing post extends above the deck. One or more apertures are preferably formed in the fitment deck to permit fluid flow from the interior of the container through the fitment. A user may move the closure body vertically relative to the fitment to bring the closure body orifice sealing surface into or out of engagement with the fitment sealing surface, thereby closing or opening the orifice. Preferably, this provides a high-pressure seal between the dispensing orifice and the fitment sealing surface.
One advantage provided by this aspect of the invention is that the resealable closure assembly, owing to the high-pressure seal formed between the fitment and the container, can withstand high internal pressures. Another advantage is that the fitment remains in place, maintaining the high-pressure seal, even during movement of the closure body. This feature eliminates the need for the closure body to maintain a high-pressure seal directly with the container. Rather, the closure body need only maintain a high-pressure seal with the fitment. This permits the closure body to be of a simplified form. For example, since the high-pressure seal is maintained by the fitment, the closure body may cooperate with the container finish via threads or a telescoping connection and may function as a closure cap, to secure the closure assembly to the container, and as a movable spout, the actuation of which functions to open and close the dispensing orifice. Thus, the manufacture and operation of the closure assembly is simplified since the closure assembly does not require a separate spout or nozzle, as is employed in some prior art designs, to provide for resealability. Moreover, since the invention eliminates the need for a second thread, and a separate movable spout or nozzle cooperating with a second thread, there is no need for a second tamper-evidence feature on the closure assembly. Rather, a single tamper-evidence drop ring may be provided on the closure assembly to detect tampering with the closure body.
According to another feature of the invention, the fitment is provided in a closure assembly which is easily reconfigured into at least two dispensing modes. In a first dispensing mode, the fitment is installed on the container and secured thereto by a plug seal that engages the interior surface of the neck of the container. A closure body, including a spout and a dispensing orifice, is mounted over the fitment to the container finish, preferably by one or more threads that engage a like number of threads on the container finish. The fitment is provided with one or more apertures, preferably sized to provide flow limiting characteristics. In the first dispensing mode, the fitment limits flow from the container through a dispensing orifice in the closure body. In a second dispensing mode, the closure body and fitment are removed from the container, and the closure body is reinstalled on the container without the fitment. Dispensing occurs through the dispensing orifice in the closure body without product flow being limited by the fitment. This feature of the invention permits certain users, who might be of limited strength or have difficulty managing dispensing of contents, to configure the closure assembly in a first dispensing mode where controlled, limited flow occurs through the fitment. The feature also permits other users who might not desire the limitations imposed on dispensing by the fitment, to remove the closure body, remove the fitment and then replace the closure body to configure the closure assembly in a second dispensing mode.
According to yet another feature of the invention, the fitment is provided with features that make it easy to remove from the container. In an exemplary embodiment, the fitment includes at least one projection extending radially outward from the fitment and adapted to engage a thread or other component on a closure body. As the closure body is rotated and therefore elevated with respect to the container finish, the closure body thread engages the at least one projection, thereby lifting the fitment from the container. Continued rotation of the closure body results in removal of the closure body and fitment from the container. The closure body can be reinstalled, if desired. This aspect of the invention permits a user to easily remove the fitment by simple rotation of the closure body in order to adopt the closure assembly to the second dispensing mode, or to provide for unobstructed flow of contents from the container without the fitment or closure body installed.
According to another aspect, the invention provides a fitment with features that interact with a closure body to provide for limiting the vertical movement of the closure body to define a fully open dispensing position. In a preferred embodiment, the fitment is provided at least one fitment projection that extends radially outward from the fitment and is adapted to engage a closure body projection extending radially inward from a skirt on the closure body. The fitment also includes a fitment sealing surface that seals a dispensing orifice formed in a spout of the closure body. The closure body is threadably fastened to the container. As the closure body is rotated and unscrewed from the container, the closure body, and therefore the dispensing orifice, elevate relative to the fitment sealing surface, providing a passage for product. Continued rotation of the closure body brings the closure body projection into engagement with the fitment projection to significantly increase resistance to further rotation of the closure body, thereby defining a fully open dispensing position providing a predetermined clearance between the dispensing orifice and the fitment sealing surface.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a closure assembly is provided which includes several sealing interfaces that provide enhanced high-pressure sealing capabilities compared to the prior art. An exemplary closure assembly embodying this aspect of the invention includes a fitment having a fitment deck and a plug seal with a sealing bead formed thereon extending from the fitment deck. The plug seal provides a first seal, which is a high-pressure seal, with an interior surface of a container. The fitment includes a sealing post and an annular fitment sealing collar, both extending from the fitment deck in a generally opposite direction to the plug seal. The annular sealing collar includes a sealing bead on its periphery. At least one aperture is provided through the fitment deck in an area between the sealing post and the annular sealing collar to permit passage of the container contents through the fitment.
In accordance with this aspect of the invention, the exemplary closure assembly also includes a closure body that is provided with an annular closure body skirt having at least one thread that engages a like number of threads formed in the container neck finish. The closure body also includes a closure deck and a generally cylindrical spout extending upward therefrom. The spout also includes a dispensing orifice having an annular sealing collar extending therefrom. The annular sealing collar is adapted to engage the fitment sealing post to provide a second seal, which is a high-pressure seal, when the closure body is in a closed position. The spout includes an interior surface that provides a third seal, which is a dynamic, high-pressure seal, with the sealing bead of the annular fitment sealing collar.
Also in accordance with this aspect of the invention, the closure body is also provided with a lid, preferably hingedly connected to the body, which provides three or more additional seals. The closure body lid includes an inner xe2x80x9cspudxe2x80x9d which engages an exterior, peripheral surface of the dispensing orifice to provide a fourth seal. The closure body lid also includes an annular spout-engaging seal collar which has a sealing bead that engages a peripheral surface of the spout to provide a fifth seal. A sixth seal is provided between the closure body lid and the closure deck by peripheral shoulder formed on the closure deck and adapted to receive the lid skirt. The peripheral shoulder may include a snap-fit sealing groove which receives a complementarily-shaped snap-fit sealing bead formed on the closure body lid skirt. This aspect of the invention thus provides at least three high-pressure seals and at least three other seals in a compact closure assembly configuration useful for maintaining container contents under high-pressures.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the resealable dispensing closure assembly may be resealed after the closure body has been moved to a dispensing position and without further movement of the closure body relative to the container. A method of resealing a closure assembly according to this aspect of the invention comprises moving the closure body from the closed position, in which the dispensing orifice is occluded by the fitment, to an open position, in which flow from the container through the dispensing orifice is permitted; and moving the lid to a closed position in which the lid occludes the dispensing orifice. This feature of the invention provides the advantage of permitting easy resealing of the closure assembly by pivoting or placing the lid on the closure body, without requiring the user to exert the effort required for moving the closure body relative to the container and fitment.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.